nighthunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Diatar
The Diatar are a magical race who were created by the Titan of the Forgelands, Diat. They have no kingdom or capital city, but the heart of their culture lives within the deep reaches of the Forgelands. It is a common sight to see them in many Shur territories and cities, like the coastal city of the Forgelands, Libra'um. Biology The Diatar are a race of dragonlike humanoids hailing from the volcanic wastelands on the Eastern Continent, most often referred to as the Forgelands. Full grown adults stand anywhere from 7-12 feet in height. Generally, they are quite muscular and extremely heavy due to the fact that their body is covered in thick, armorlike hide. However, despite their thick hides, there are several weak points (behind the ears and knees, the neck, and the underarm).They are very resistant to blunt weapons and swords often can't penetrate their thick hides. However, because of their massive size and heavy musculature, Diatar can be quite slow. However, many highly trained Diatar warriors have learned to overcome this by simply timing their attacks percisely and using their immense size and weight to their advantage. Diatar typically grow large horns and usually have thick manes of fine quills. They have long, lizardlike tails which are used for balance, however many Diatar use them as weapons in combat. Due to the brilliance of the Titan in charge of their creation, they are able to exist in conditions that would be considered uninhabitable to most creatures, as they can breathe noxious air with no harm. They are extremely resistant to high temperatures; able to bathe in lava without any injury. Diatar reach adulthood at the same rate as humans, and eventually just stop aging with no known limits to their natural lifespan. Typically a Diatar will have only one child. Twins have been reported before, but this has been shown to be exceptionally rare compared to other species. After a week, they can consume solid food. In most cases, male Diatar are larger, heavier, and more muscular than the females. Although their unusual appearance has led some to believe that the Diatar are reptiles, they are, in fact, mammals. The females also have mammary glands like other mammals, however they can be far less exaggerated when compared to the other two 'elevated races'. Sometimes it's nearly impossible to tell a male Diatar from a female, as some females are just as bulky and large as males. Culture Diatar society is usually divided by clans. There are many clans within their homelands. They fight for honor, glory, and resources. The crux of Diatar culture is metalworking and the race prides themselves on their many metallurgic techniques and advancements. The secret of their craftsmanship has long since been a point of extreme wonder and mystique by all those outside of the Forgelands and although Diatar are often seen outside their homeland, only Diatar (and those of Diatar descent) seem to be able to craft weapons and armor of such fine quality. Perhaps it is some magic inherent only to their race which allows them to do so? Naming Diatar have a rather unique way of naming in their culture. When they are born, they are bestowed a name by their parents. However, if they accomplish a great feat, they are granted a new name by their clan. Although, some Diatar opt to keep their originally given name. Leadership The Diatar are usually lead by a Chieftain. This role is not restricted by the age or gender of the Diatar. The process of earning the title is usually different between clans. In some cases, it is inherited, in others it is earned through various trials. Religion The Diatar venerate the Titan of the Forgelands, Diat. However, Ankou is also venerated within her own clan and other clans often pay respect or homage to her as the 'first Diatar'. Armor and Weaponry They use a metal similar to Tungsten carbide (Wolfram) for personal armor in their homeland, as it has a high melting point and is extremely durable. However, it is not very flexible and it tends to be heavy and cumbersome. Some weapons are made from Obsidian, such as spearheads, arrowheads, axes, short swords, and daggers. Outside of their homeland, the Diatar use a wide array of different metals and are known for their advancements in metalworking, which have been utilized by both the other races for the betterment of their societies. Diatar usually wear minimal armor themselves, as their hides keep them safe from most weaponry. Diatar culture centers around their metallurgy and almost any metal they work is transformed into a work of art. Diatar-crafted armor and weaponry is highly valued throughout Aksyos. All Diatar seem to have some smithing ability, although only the best of them actually become craftsmen. To be bestowed the title of Master Craftsman is seen as a great honor and very, very few leave their clans or homelands to work elsewhere. However, many Diatar trained by their clan's master craftsman do leave their homeland to spread their teachings and methods to other Diatar and share their work with the rest of the world. Magic Diatar are naturally weak to most forms of magic. (Although they are entirely immune to fire). This weakness is often abused by the Shur, who often use magical bindings to enslave Diatar. It is not unusual for Diatar to display some sort of natural affinity for magic, however. Priests of Diat often take up Earth and Fire magic and are known for their ability to sunder the land in search of resources and crush or incinerate those who threaten them. Soulpriest also display a rather unusual non-elemental magic with their affinity for light and dark magic. They can induce a berserker's rage or calm the spirits of their allies and rampaging spectres as well as offer mending for those who have been damaged by curses or illness, on top of casting said curses and calling spirits from the afterlife to aid them in battle. The first Soulpriest was Spiritmender Ankou, who became the Ascendant of Death after managing to subdue Torric. History WIP